Gamers in a game world
by TheFrostbite
Summary: When a boy is sucked into a game, one that he has never played no less, what will happen in Diamond City? Hijinks ensue! (EVERY 3RD CHAPTER YOU CAN ASK THE CHARACTERS QUESTIONS. GO FOR IT.)
1. Arrival

It was pouring, and he hated it. It had been sunny the entire day, why did it have to rain now? Lightning flashed overhead, and he groaned. The pavement was a dull grey, with patches of grass drowning in the showers. This street was mostly hedges, with the odd fence or houses scattered here and there. A lonely light post flickered weakly overhead, slapped by trees which were automated by the freezing, howling wind. This would not do.

The boy, for that was what he was, grumbled inside his head. Every second step seemed to lead to another puddle, soaking his sneakers even more. But his sneakers could withstand some water. It was his cargo that couldn't. Hundreds of dollars worth of gaming equipment, headphones, and games, all of which could be destroyed beyond repair with the slightest drop of water. Luckily, he had been lent a waterproof bag, but the bag was a slight too small, and he had to carry one of his precious games, wrapping it in his coat as best he could.

Saying Mat Doreninino was annoyed was an understatement. He wanted to get over to Louis' house ASAP. They had been planning this massive sleepover for weeks. Louis' was to rent a movie, Mat was to bring his gaming equipment, and they were both to have a bunch of fun with Louis' big screen. However, his house was still 3 blocks away, and the chance that he would arrive with all of his equipment intact was small. He examined the game in his hand.

"Warioware: Smooth moves" he whispered to himself, making sure no water got on the casing. He had bought it a day earlier. He also had Game & Wario and Touched, not to mention beaten them, but he hadn't played this one. But from the reviews, it seemed really good. Plus it was a freaking Warioware game. Of course it would be good. Warioware, besides Pikmin, was Mat's favorite series. The gameplay style was absolutely amazing and ingenious, not to mention the characters, who were easily one of his favorite parts about the game.

Suddenly, the sky was illuminated in a brilliant flash of light. A lightning bolt, as if called from the heavens, shone down and struck Mat's hand. The game in it became oddly distorted, and vortexed inwards, forcing the wind through it. Mat tried to yell out, but colors merged with each other like a psychedelic whirlpool, and he blacked out, leaving not a trace that he was there in the first place.

Diamond city was bustling. As part of the mushroom kingdom, some say that it is outshone by the magnificence of the princess's castle and that surrounding it. However, others argue that the city stands out as a landmark of it's own and should be praised more. Whatever the case, it was obvious which one was more populated. Most of the Warioware programmers were not extremely busy on this particular afternoon. Wario was being his lazy self, Mona was trying out for a new cheerleading career, Young Cricket was practising a new stance Master Mantis had learnt on his trips, called something like "Carmy Harmy Har" and most of them were doing equally average things. Most.

Over at the Volt household, a couple of people were getting psyched. Another was getting ready for a bunch of organising. Now, don't get me wrong, the Volts were rarely quiet. And this was no exception. But the excitement, at least for two of the house's occupants, was a record high. The reason? It was the day after E3 2004, and they had released many new games, including the first 4-player Mario game, which they were giving away to all attendees for free! Also, 9-Volt, who was attending E3 as "Nintendo's biggest fan" got his helmet personally signed by Miya-freaking-moto himself! So, 9-Volt was arranging a sleepover with his ninja friends, Kat and Ana, and his best friend 18-Volt. 9-Volt had even cleaned his room. So you know he wanted this sleepover badly.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't care what 9-Volt's canon age is. He is 10 and so are Kat and Ana in this story. Ana is 4 months younger than Kat. Also the ninjas are orphans. Back to the story!

"Did you ask your Sensei?" 9-Volt asked Ana over the phone, his helmet visor showing an approximate representation of the person on the other side.

"Umm, yeah! He was fine with it, seeing as we passed our annual Ninja exams so well!" his friend replied happily from the other side of the phone. 9-Volt grinned.

"Alright! Guess I'll see you in, say, one hour?" he asked, and upon getting a positive response from the young ninja, hung up. He turned back towards the living room. The couch was comfy and adorned with pillows, the light was adjusted high enough for good visibility, but not so that it would hurt the eyes. In the corner was the Disco Dance Revolution machine that Jimmy T had lent him, and 5-Volt was just finishing hooking up the cool Synthetician keyboard that she had bought to the living room television. All the stuff was ready.

An hour later, the doorbell rang. 5-Volt opened it to see the two young ninjas smiling on the doorstep, carrying bags of ninja equipment, snacks, and other generic sleepover items.

"Hello girls!" she greeted them, offering a plate of cookies.

"Hello!" they replied, taking a cookie each and thanking her before walking inside. Inside were 9-Volt and 18-Volt, who greeted them.

"Hi Kat! Hi Ana! How you doing?" he asked, as his mom took their bags and put them next to their respective inflatable mattresses.

"I'm good." smiled Kat. Ana was hyped up visually. "Can we show you what we learned?"

"After a bit of gaming of course." added Ana, not wanting 9-Volt to think that they were only interested in Ninja arts. Nevertheless, 9-Volt smiled and agreed.

Two hours later, after extensive playing of the four-player mario game and Kat and Ana showing the other two some Ninja skills and telling them about a ninja technique called the Sherry-gan eye, it was nearly dinner. 5-Volt was ordering a Pizza, her treat, and the other four were hungry, especially the two ninjas. Apparently using the doppelganger art was quite draining. Suddenly, 5-Volt, being the protective mother, heard something like a sneeze from outside. She put the phone down and opened the door, finding a 13 year old boy sitting on the lawn. His hair was red and spiky, but was heavily dampered by the rain. He was holding a waterproof bag, and shivering massively. She tried to approach him, but he went as white as a sheet, as if he had seen something strange in the neighborhood.

Or something that he shouldn't be seeing.

Chapter 1 finished! Yeyah!

Then again, probably no one will read it.

But, if you are reading it, stay tuned! Chapter 2 coming soon!

Also, there are 10 references in this chapter, try to find them all!

Bye!

-TF


	2. Suprise

REFERENCES IN CHAPTER 1:

Mat Doreninino is an anagram of Mario Nintendo

Louis sounds like Louie

Young Cricket is practicing the Kamehameha

E3

Miyamoto

Disco Dance Revolution is an easy-to-find reference to Dance Dance Revolution

On the same grounds, Synthetician is a reference to Synthesia

The Sherry-gan eye is a direct reference to the Sharingan eye in Naruto

The Dopple-ganger art is also from Naruto

The 'something strange in the neighborhood' is part of the Ghostbusters theme

* * *

(Woot finally learned how to use line breaks)

What?!

How?!

Mat was thoroughly shocked at the face looking down at him. It was 5-Volt, for god's sake! What happened? He looked around and noticed the area around him. It was the unmistakeable scene of Diamond City, from the stadium to Wario's house to Club Sugar. Even turning around, he noticed that the house he was next to was 9-Volt's! This was all too much to take in. He just wanted to lay back in the grass and hope a Dodongo appeared and swallowed him up. But, dazed, he stood up and spoke, albeit nervously.

"H-Hello Miss." he stuttered, the strangeness of the situation manifesting in his mind and slowing his thoughts.

"Hello there." she said, her voice warm like a flaming barman. "Do you not have anywhere to go?"

"Well, I guess not." he managed to choke out. Suddenly a helmeted young boy's head poked out from behind 5-Volt. Mat couldn't believe it. It was 9-Volt! His personal favorite character! Their eyes met, and Mat saw the same calculating, planning, yet unmenacing look of another gamer.

"Mom! Who's he?" the young gamer asked. "If he doesn't have anywhere to go, I'm fine with him bunking here."

"But sweetie!" 5-Volt turned to her son. "You don't even know them!"

"I can see that he means no harm. Plus, I can tell that he's a gamer too! And it's dangerous to go alone." replied the boy. After a long period of consultation, 5-Volt finally relented and let him in. Mat was surprised. 9-Volt was nicer and smarter than he thought.

* * *

Once inside, he immediately felt the warmth of the heated room and smiled. He had not been so comfortable in hours. Inside the house, three people were sitting on the couch; 18-Volt, Kat, and Ana. This only confirmed Mat's worries: He was inside the game. Kat jumped off the couch.

"Who's he?" she asked. The others had a look on their faces that showed they were wondering the same thing. Mat cleared his throat.

"My name is Mat Doreninino. Dunno how I got here, but I have to thank you for your hospitality." he said, as the others looked up at him curiously.

9-Volt shook his hand. "Nice to meet you! I'm 9-Volt." Mat looked down at him.

"Nice to meet you too." he replied, then looking up at 5-Volt. "Am I interrupting anything? I would hate to intrude."

"Well, they were all in the middle of a sleepover, but 9-Volt thinks you should stay." she said, going back to the phone to order a pizza at 0800838383.

Upstairs, Mat looked around. Everything was arranged neatly and there was a keyboard and DDR machine in the corner. 9-Volt had a look at Mat's bag.

"What's in there?" he asked, giving it an experimental poke. Mat suddenly froze, and checked if everything was intact. Everything was, from his Wii U, to his headset, to his timer bomb! Okay, there wasn't a timer bomb, but he made sure to shuffle the Wario games to the bottom.

"Well, um, I work at this game creation company, and I'm in charge of testing new equipment so, um, I'm testing it. You can try it out." The kids' jaws dropped as Mat pulled out the Wii U, setting it on the floor with the Gamepad and Wiimotes.

"Is this a Nintendo console?" 9-Volt excitedly stammered out, with 18-Volt nodding furiously. Mat nodded, and 9-Volt looked like it was his 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, and 15th birthdays all at once.

* * *

LEL I forgot 18-Volt existed.

* * *

"Where do these plug into the console?" asked Ana, picking a Wiimote up and giving it a shake experimentally. Mat chuckled.

"Nowhere. They're wireless." he told her, as 9-Volt plugged the Wii U into the wall next to his gamecube. Her eyes widened.

"That's amazing!" beamed Kat. Mat picked up the gamepad, turned it on and pressed a button. Suddenly, the TV blared to life, causing 9-Volt to jump back in surprise.

"Woah! What just happened?" asked 18-Volt. Mat started. He hadn't heard 18-Volt's voice yet. Either way, Mat showed everyone how the Gamepad could control the TV.

"Phew! I thought it was Poulter or something." sighed 9-Volt.

Mat shuffled through the games to find one the group would enjoy.

"Pikmin 3, hard to get into but maybe, Splatoon, no, Nintendoland, not sure, DKC TF, no- Ah-hah!" He pulled out a case and turned back to the others. "This is a 4-player game for this console. Quite fun." 9-Volt studied the case.

"Super Smash Bros? I know there was one for the N64, but I didn't know there was a sequel planned. Still, can we try?" Mat nodded and slotted the disc into the slot on the Wii U, while humming. Seconds later, the Smash Bros logo appeared on the screen. 9-Volt took the gamepad, while the others took the Wiimotes. After a short tutorial, 9-Volt picked Mario, 18-Volt picked Link, Kat picked Lucario, and Ana picked Megaman. 9-Volt turned to face Mat.

"What about you?" he asked. Mat shrugged.

"I'm fine, I'll just find a nice indie-horror game, get some hot chocolate, or something. Don't worry about me." he said, walking back downstairs.

* * *

On the screen, the four players spawned onscreen, at the GAMER stage, stock set to 1. The announcer counted down, and the game begun. Mario jumped at Link, waving his cape. Link blocked it with his shield and swung his sword, while Lucario jumped in for a sneak attack and Megaman picked up a bat and threw it at Mario. Mario was hit, but recovered and threw some fireballs at Lucario, while Link was hit by Megaman's blaster before grabbing him and performing a down-throw. Everyone was quite even, but then Link threw a bomb and spin attacked Lucario, who was sent into the bomb and took a lot of damage. Megaman came to Lucario's rescue, using an aura sphere to knock Link back. However, Lucario soon turned on it's helper with an up-B attack. Mario attacked Link with a super jump punch, knocking him off the map, while Megaman threw off Lucario. Now it was down to 9-Volt and Ana. Mario jumped and used F.L.U.D.D to dish some damage, but Megaman quickly recovered and used a leaf shield. Mario dodged and threw fireballs, but Megaman used the saw blade attack to knock Mario away. The battle seemed to be leaning towards Mario, but all of a sudden, the smash ball arrived, very close to Megaman. Mario leapt at it, but Megaman was the one to grab it. After half a second of button mashing, Megaman's final smash occurred and blasted Mario off the announcement for game went up, and the winner was Ana! 9-Volt turned to her and smiled.

"Well done!" he said. Ana blushed slightly.

"Thanks!" she replied. They all heard someone clear their throat and turned towards the doorway, where Mat was leaning.

"You all did good." he said.

"Did you finish your horror game?" asked 9-Volt.

"Yeah. It was only 7 nights long. 5 nights my face. Anyway, pizza's still 5 minutes away, so is anyone up for a round of DDR?

* * *

At the duel machine, Mat and 9-Volt scrolled through the songs while Kat, Ana, and 18-Volt discussed theories about their new mystery guest. Mat pointed to a song titled "Forest Rawest."

"Can we try this one?" he asked. 9-Volt reluctantly nodded.

"(Wow. He's going to try the hardest song right off the bat?)" he thought.

As soon as the song started, it was a maelstrom of arrows. 9-Volt was already having trouble keeping up. However, Mat seemed to be performing flawlessly. 9-Volt put more effort in, and soon they were nearly even. However, when they got to the part with the rap, Mat zoomed ahead while 9-Volt fell behind quickly. Mat was performing extremely vigorously, as if he had trained his entire life for this one song. The song ended on a flash of beats which Mat copied with a pose. Everyone clapped, and 9-Volt stood in awe.

Then there was a knock on the door and a voice announced "Pizza!

* * *

Chapter 2 done. Yeaaaah!

Thanks to everyone who reads this.

10 references, find em all!

Also, there is one massive flaw in the story. Shout out to the first person who gets it!

Bye!

-TF


End file.
